Just One Chance
by Cuppycake Batter
Summary: I've been living in the darkness for eight months, being controlled by a being of pure evil and murdering many innocent people...but now I've been sent to a place where there are some beings that I'd love too much to kill...what am I going to do? MKxOC
1. Chapter One

**This is the rewritten story of "_Assassinating Love_", now renamed as "_Just One Chance_"!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Kirby... :(**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**An Assassin's Job**

**_Assassin's P.O.V._**

_I promised myself that I would be brave._

_I promised myself that I would be strong._

_I promised myself that I would do what was right._

_I...I broke all of those promises._

**_BOOM!_**

I woke up with a jolt, beads of sweat running down my face. I looked out the window and saw the faintest outline of rain falling from the forever dark sky.

"It...it was just a bad dream," I sighed, wiping the sweat off. "I guess that means it's time for me to get up."

I slowly sat up, slid off of the edge of my bed, and walked to the bathroom.

---

When I was ready, I stepped out of the bathroom wearing the casual: a short, black sleeveless shirt, long black pants, black sneakers, and black gloves. My hair stayed the same: black, short, and the entire left side covering my face due to an incident. The only thing that wasn't black on me was my necklace, which I always wore.

I reached up and gently touched my necklace, the fire insignia just barely glowing. The gentle touch to the necklace turned into a squeeze.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

**_BOOM!_**

A streak of lightning cut across the sky, making an enormous sound. I looked up and suddenly remembered what I was supposed to be doing. I exited my bedroom and walked quickly down the hallway.

---

After about five minutes, I came to a large door. I breathed in deeply and pushed it open, taking a few steps inside. The door automatically closed behind me, and I was left in complete darkness. For a few seconds I waited until I could hear a shuffling sound. I closed my eyes and listened to the darkness around me...

"**_Hello, my dear. Did you have a good rest?_**" came **_His _**voice.

I opened my eyes, and I saw him sitting on his throne. His eyes glowed red with hatred, and his grin spread wide on his face, which couldn't be seen because of the purple hood he used to cover himself with.

"Yes, **_Dark Dream_**," I said with absolutely no emotion on my face.

"**_Good_**," he said, his voice raspy and horrid. "**_Because you will be working very hard today._**"

I remained silent as he pointed one long, bony finger to a door. "**_Today you shall stay in the training room_**," he instructed. "**_For tomorrow, you will have a _very_ crucial mission to attend to._**"

_The training room...the last time I went in there..._

I suddenly felt myself choke up and I bit my bottom lip. Dark Dream noticed me and leaned forward, his eyes staring into mine. "**_Now, what have we here?_**" he asked, grinning. "**_Are we having a bit of a breakdown?_**"

I kept quiet and tried to calm down.

"**_You'd better control those emotions of yours, my dear. You wouldn't want..._them..._to suffer, now would you?_**" Dark Dream told me in a taunting voice as he placed a finger under my chin to raise my head up.

I breathed in shakily and forced myself to keep my face expressionless.

"**_That's better_**," Dark Dream said, withdrawing his hand. "**_Now go on._**"

I nodded and made my way to the door, opening it and stepping inside.

---

The door closed behind me automatically and I looked around. It was just as I remembered it: a humongous, completely white room. I walked to the middle of the room and exhaled slowly, trying to not let my emotions get the best of me.

"Begin missions _easy _through _hard_," I commanded.

Suddenly, the white room turned into a castle-like setting. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I quickly sank into the nearby shadows, my outfit allowing me to do so perfectly. I waited for a few moments, listening to the footsteps as they came closer and closer. Soon I was able to clearly see the outline of a short man in a neat, unwrinkled business suit carrying a briefcase.

I began to feel a dark feeling inside of me, and I knew at once that was the man I was meant to kill.

I watched him from the shadows, preparing myself. Finally, when he walked past me, I knew it was the time to strike. I emerged from the shadows, and quietly followed behind him until I was close enough. I focused all the energy I had in my hand, and my fist caught fire. The man noticed the unusual amount of light in the hallway and turned around.

That was all he could do before he was lifted up off of the ground and blood splattered all over the stone cold floor.

---

After I had finished all of the levels of training, I ate in the dining hall, returned to my room, and sat down on my bed, looking out the window. It was still raining and the sky remained the same: dark.

I sat on the edge of my bed, the flashbacks entering my mind...

---

_"But...but I don't want to kill him! I can't! I...I won't!"_

_I stood on the easiest level of the training session, my heart pounding at the horrible thing I had to do as the footsteps came near._

_"**My dear, you must and **_**will **_**do what I say**," Dark Dream murmured in the background._

_"I won't do it! You...you can't make me!" _

_"**Oh my, such stubborn words...but they don't mean a thing**," Dark Dream chuckled. "_**_Remember the _deal_, Child, remember the deal._**_"_

_"No!" I cried, tears threatening to flow down my cheeks. "I...I...just...NO!"_

_Dark Dream continued to laugh. "**Very well then, Child. Have it your way. I'll dispose of **_**them **_**right now.**"_

_I gasped and I could feel Dark Dream's presence slowly fading away as the footsteps got closer. I looked both left and right, the footsteps getting even louder, my heart beating faster and faster..._

_"Wait!" I cried into the darkest part of the hallway, where Dark Dream was. "Wait, don't go! I'll...I'll do it! Just don't...don't...hurt...them..."_

_I could feel his presence was entirely gone, and I felt overwhelmed with negative emotions, but the emotion that took over the most was..._**anger.**

_I balled up my hands and clenched my teeth as the footsteps came to a halt. I turned around and there was the person he wanted me to kill: a short man in a neat and unwrinkled suit carrying a briefcase. He looked frightened and he took one step backwards._

_"Wh-who are you?" he asked in a shaky voice._

_Automatically I responded, "Your greatest_ **nightmare!**_"_

_I lunged forward and focused all of my energy on my hands, and they caught fire. The man screamed in pain and in fear as I wrapped my burning hands around his neck, lifted him up into the air and closed my hands around his neck completely, his blood splattering everywhere. His body fell to the floor with his head in my hand. His eyes were rolled to the back of his head, and his mouth was wide open. I threw the head to the floor, set both the head and the body on fire, and watched it burn, a grin spread wide across my face._

_As soon as I had watched the body burn to ashes, I felt Dark Dream's presence again._

_"**I watched the whole thing, my dear**," he said, amusement in his voice. _

_My eyes suddenly widened and my grin disappeared as I looked at the blood that remained on my hands. "Wh-what did you _**do**_ to me?!" I screamed at the darkness around me, tears falling quickly and freely from my eyes. _

_"**I did absolutely **_**nothing, _my dear_**_," he whispered into my ear. "**It was all **_**your**_** doing.**"_

_I looked back down at my hands, which were trembling and shaking, as well as my whole body. "No...I...I..."_

_"**Tell me, Child, how did you **_**feel **_**when you watched that body burn? Be honest...**"_

_I looked at the blood splattered everywhere and at the remains of the man's body, and I felt extreme guilt as more tears fell from my eyes and as I fell to the ground. _

_"I...I felt...better_..._"_

_"**You're not speaking the **_**whole truth**_**, my dear.**"_

_My breaths went from shaky, to a whimper, to a sob, and finally to all-out bawling as Dark Dream loomed over me, stroking my hair and chuckling._

_"**There, there**," he whispered. "**You will get used to it...because you will stay in here until you can learn to control your emotions, my new assassin, Hikaru Shihibah.**"_

---

_I blended into the shadows of the closed factory, not moving an inch._

_This wasn't a training mission...this was the real deal. After a week in the training room, Dark Dream decided it would be good to test my new-found skills in a real mission, so he gave me clothing that would help me blend into the darkness so I couldn't be seen._

_I kept a sharp eye out for the person I was supposed to kill, my hands ready to murder. Finally, I spotted him through a window which was probably his office on the second floor, since my targeted person was the boss. I looked up and saw a large transporting hook just above a large stack of crates. I jumped up, jumping off of the crates carefully until I could reach the hook. I grabbed onto it and used as much force as I could to ride it down to the office. Once I was just below it, I let go, silently landing on the roof. I jumped down quickly and looked through the window once again to make sure I didn't have any witnesses. I didn't see anything besides a desk and a shelf of books, so I made my way to the front door and knocked it down._

_The man turned around and took a step back. I made my hands catch fire, and just as I was going to lunge for his neck, a woman appeared from under the desk, holding a pen. I froze in my tracks, staring at both the woman and the man. _

_"Who are you?!" the man demanded._

_I didn't move._

_"_Who are you?!_" the man demanded again._

_I reacted once the man took a step forward. I held up my hands, the flames forming into a bomb. I threw it and I jumped out of the office just as it exploded. I watched for a moment before making my way out of the factory._

---

_Three days after my first mission, Dark Dream ordered me to his lair._

_"**My dear, I hear that you caused quite a bit of damage at the factory**," he said._

_"Yes, Dark Dream," I said. "I did as you were told."_

_"**Hm...I don't recall saying, "make a name for yourself".**"_

_I squinted my eyes. "Make...a name for myself?"_

_"**Yes. I've received intelligence that you were seen by another person.**"_

_"But...how is that possible? I killed both the man you ordered me to, and a woman who happened to be there."_

_"**You killed the man, but not the woman.**"_

_My eyes widened. "But...but I used a bomb...they should have both died..."_

_"**Well, apparently the woman somehow survived and described you to the police as: a "Fire Demon".**"_

_I bowed my head. "I failed you..."_

_I expected Dark Dream to suddenly lash out at me, but instead he spoke, "**Well done.**"_

_I looked up in surprise, but then I made my face go blank. "Well...done?"_

_"**Yes. Well done. Now people have a reason to fear. They will not rest because of that fear. They will suffer from that fear. The suffering...it pleases me.**"_

_Just as he enjoys seeing _me_ suffer..._

---

I covered my face with my hands, whimpering, but not crying. After a while I uncovered my face, changed into a pair of pajamas and curled up into a ball on my bed, preparing to have another nightmare that would wake me up for the next day...the day of the crucial mission.

* * *

**_End of Chapter One_**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or any related characters. I own Hikaru, though.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Two**_

**Welcome to Pupupu Land**

**_Hikaru's POV_**

"_**Hello, Hikaru**_," Dark Dream welcomed me as I stepped into his lair. "_**Are you ready for today?**_"

"Yes, Dark Dream," I said, my voice flat and my face blank.

"_**Good**_," he grinned. "_**Now, I will tell you a story, and you are to listen.**_"

I nodded my head and managed to look into his blood red eyes.

"**_I used to have a brother whose name was Nightmare. He was the one who attempted to destroy all those who dared defy him, and that meant getting rid of every last Star Warrior there was. Star Warriors are special warriors who were chosen to defeat Nightmare. Countless battles were fought, and Nightmare was gaining the upper hand. All of the Star Warriors died out except for one. That one Star Warrior was named Meta Knight, but his original name was _Meta_l _Knight_mare, because he was a failed creation of Nightmare himself. Nightmare used his last drops of pure blood, hoping to create the perfect demon beast, or what the Star Warriors originally fought in battle. However, Meta Knight grew a pure soul of his own and escaped from Nightmare to fight with the Star Warriors. Meta Knight travelled to a place called Pupupu Land along with two comrades that swore to stay by his side. He and his comrades stayed in Pupupu Land, hoping to find one infant Star Warrior named Kirby, who was born from a star. When they did, it proved that Kirby had the power to destroy Nightmare...and he did. I planned to get revenge, but alas, my power was beginning to decline because, as you may not know, both of us have to be alive in order to have maximum power._**"

I squinted my eyes, knowing that the instructions of the mission were about to unfold.

"_**That is why I need you, Child, to kill Metal Knightmare so I can use his blood to reincarnate Nightmare, and together, we can have our revenge and finish what he had started.**_"

I nodded my head, understanding the mission, but I had to ask a few questions.

"Why was his original name _Metal Knightmare_?"

"**_He wore a metal mask to hide his...personal features._**"

_Personal...features? _"Do I have to worry about any people that may know him?"

"**_Yes...destroy Kirby as well. We don't need that little pink ball of power to halt my plans._**"

_Pink ball of power...? _"And lastly, does he have a weapon?"

Dark Dream leaned back in his throne and closed his eyes. "**_Ah, yes...he wields the sword..._Galaxia.**"

My eyes widened and my mouth popped open. "_G-Galaxia?_"

Dark Dream opened his eyes and I immediately resumed my emotionless state. "**_Yes...Galaxia. It is the most powerful sword that was ever created. Only he and Kirby can wield the sword. It seems they both have the same equal amount of power, so it's not very surprising._**"

I remained silent, signaling him that I was done asking questions.

"**_Very well_**," Dark Dream said, sitting up. "**_I shall give you some time to prepare for this mission, as I want it to be done perfectly. Go._**"

I nodded and walked quickly out of the room, the large door closing behind me.

***

I entered my bedroom and quickly closed the door, my eyes wide and heart pounding.

"He...he has _Galaxia _for a weapon!" I breathed, placing my hand on my forehead. I landed on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. "That's incredible...the stories I've heard of many trying to obtain Galaxia and getting killed in the process...how did he do it?" I flipped over on her stomach and closed my eyes.

_How will I be able to kill someone with as much power as that? I need to think of something...if I don't... _

I thought for a while, a plan slowly beginning to form in my head from all of the tactics I had to use for murder.

_Silence, lies, torture..._

"...I've got it."

I rolled over, stood up, and laid down on the floor to look and reach underneath my bed. I moved my hand around until I could feel a loose stone tile. I lifted it up and pushed it out of the way, revealing a rectangular hole in the ground. I reached into it, grabbed a large briefcase and pulled it out, sliding out from underneath the bed. I laid the briefcase on its side and opened it, revealing different colored clothes and shoes.

"It's a good thing I brought my things with me before I was summoned here," I muttered to myself. I stood up and grabbed a nearby backpack before sitting down again to transfer my clothes from the briefcase to the backpack. When I was done, I zipped up the backpack and looked at the clothing I had left out: a white sweater, red skirt, a pair of black boots, and two hair ribbons. I sighed and proceeded to change into a new set of clothes.

***

Dark Dream watched as I entered his lair, and his eyes seemed to widen.

"**_Care to explain why you decided to change clothing, Child?_**" Dark Dream asked.

"Yes, Dark Dream," I began. "As you have told me, Metal Knightmare wields the sword Galaxia. Only those who have great strength are allowed to wield that sword. I have never in my life fought someone with such strength. Not even _Bukkorosu_. Because of this, I need time to study my target, to know his strengths and his weaknesses. In order to do this in a more approachive manner, I will need to gain his trust, and once I am ready to strike, I will surely win, for he will not expect it."

Dark Dream stared at me for a few moments before reaching out a hand and placing it on the top of my head. I swallowed, the uncomfortable feeling of him putting his hands on me was making me a bit nervous. Even though I was looking at the floor, I could feel his cold eyes set on mine.

"**_Tell me, Child, what's in your backpack?_**" he asked me, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"More clothing." I quickly explained, forcing myself to look up.

"**_Very well_**," he murmured, after a short while. "**_I see your point...how much time will you require?_**"

"I will report back when I have collected his blood," I murmured.

Dark Dream lowered his eyes and seemed to glare at me. "**_Very well, then...but I want the body as well._**"

I shifted in my position. "You would like the body?"

"**_Yes. I would like to have it as a trophy to remind myself when the universe becomes mine, that it was all thanks to _you_._**"

I breathed in deeply and nodded my head, forcing myself not to wince at his words. "I understand, Dark Dream."

"**_Then I shall have you sent to Pupupu Land immediately_**," Dark Dream then turned his head and called out into the darkness. "**_Customer Service, report._**"

I looked into the darkness. A short figure appeared, wearing a suit and tie, with sunglasses and purple and green hair. "Yes, Dark Dream?" Customer Service asked, bowing down.

"**_Teleport Hikaru to Pupupu Land_**," Dark Dream ordered, letting go of me and leaning back in his throne.

"Yes, Dark Dream," Customer Service nodded and turned to me, a grin spread across his face. "Come."

***

As we proceeded to make our way down the hallway, I looked at the back of Customer Service's head.

"You know," I began, breaking the silence. "Even though we've never really spoken before, I would like to know...how did you ever begin to work for Dark Dream in the first place?"

It was silent for a moment, and I thought he chose to ignore me, but instead he spoke. "The interaction with Dark Dream was not the same as yours, Hikaru. Instead, when I was on the brink of death, he saved my life."

I frowned in confusion. "Dark Dream...he...he _saved_ your _life_?"

"Yes...I remember it all like it was yesterday, but in fact it was only...about two, maybe even three months ago. I was working for Nightmare, and it was the final battle. That blasted Star Warrior Kirby and his friends destroyed the fortress in which Nightmare and I were planning to be rid of them. Kirby defeated Nightmare by inhaling the Warp Star, which transformed into the Star Rod. As Nightmare faded away, the fortress began to fall apart, thanks to a few bombs they had set up. Unfortunately, I was caught in that horrid blast. When everything managed to fade away, I was left bleeding to death with no chance of survival. At that very moment, Dark Dream confronted me, and in order to live I had to obey his every command, so I did as I was told. He healed me, and ever since then I have been under his control."

"Whoa...that's...incredible," I murmured. "But what's a Warp Star? What about a Star Rod?" I never got my answer, because we had reached the Teleporation Room. I stepped onto the device and looked at Customer Service, who was typing in the coordinates for Pupupu Land. I watched as he was about to press a red button, when he reached into his back pocket, pulled out a pair of sunglasses, turned around, and handed them to me.

"You might need these." he said to me.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously, holding up the sunglasses.

Once again I never received an answer, because he swiftly turned around and pressed the red button, a bright light quickly consuming my entire body.

***

"Hey, Sis! Come look what I found!"

"Bun, what're you doing, don't poke it! It might be dangerous! Oh, you guys, stand back!"

"Poyo?"

"Hey, it looks like it's waking up!"

I slowly opened my eyes, but I only got so far before I cringed because of the harsh, bright sunlight. I placed my hands over my face before realizing that I was gripping the sunglasses that  
Customer Service gave to me. I fumbled with the sunglasses before I managed to put them on, sliding them under the hair covering my face. Only then was I able to see clearly, but with dull colors. I looked around and saw the surprised faces of two small odd alien creatures, and ball with a face.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked the two creatures, sitting up. The tallest creature, the one with the ponytail, seemed shocked that I spoke and stepped back. The shortest creature, the one with hair covering his eyes, just stood there silent and seemed to be staring at me, even though I had absolutely no idea how he could see. The ball with a face stared at me for a moment before stepping forward, putting one stubby paw in the hair, making one of the most adorable faces I have ever seen, and saying, "Hi!"

I was tempted to squeal at how cute that thing looked and sounded, but I held myself back.

"Um...are you two okay?" I asked, waving my hands in front of the other two creatures' faces. The creature with the ponytail suddenly broke out of its shock, grabbed the creature with the shaggy hair and the cute ball thing, and yanked them backwards.

"Who are you?" the pony tailed creature asked me in a demanding voice.

I stared at her for a moment before answering. "My name is Hikaru. Hikaru Shihibah. And you?"

"Where did you come from?" the creature demanded again, completely ignoring me.

"I came from...well..."

"What's in your backpack and why are you wearing sunglasses?"

I twitched with annoyance. "Clothes. It's a little too bright..."

"_Lair!_" the creature immediately said, pointing an accusing finger at me. "You have an evil eye behind those sunglasses and there's some kind of weapon in your backpack!"

"Argh!" I shouted out with frustration and annoyance. I tore the sunglasses off of my face, slammed them on the ground and stared straight at her, pointing at my showing eye. "I _don't have_ an_ evil eye_!" I said, ignoring the bright light. After that I quickly removed by backpack, unzipped it, and showed her what was inside. "And I _don't have_ a _weapon_ in my backpack! Now _please! _Stop interrupting me and tell me where the heck I am!"

Before that thing could accuse me of something else, the shaggy-haired creature quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry," it said. "She's been really suspicious lately."

I lowered my eyes. "Well, thanks for shutting her up," I said. "Anyways, can _you _tell me where I am?"

"Yeah. You're in Pupupu Land."

My eyes widened. "Th...this is the place?" I turned around, and what I saw was completely astonishing: bright green hills and grass as far as the eye could see, beautiful, brightly colored clusters of flowers, blue skies without a single cloud, and tall, sturdy trees.

"It's...a-amazing..." I breathed. _Everything is...full of life..._

"By the way, my name is Bun," the shaggy-haired creature said. "This is my sister, Fumu, and this little guy here is Kirby. Fumu and I are cappies."

I quickly turned back around and stared at the pink ball. _Th...that's Kirby?! But...he's so...cute! _"Kirby..."

At that moment, my attention towards Kirby was taken away by the one called Fumu, when she grabbed her brother's wrist and yanked it off of her mouth. "Bun!" she cried. "What do you think you're doing?! That _thing_ could be a Demon Beast!"

That girl was seriously starting to tick me off. "I'm not a _thing! _I'm a _girl._" Fumu completely ignored me.

"If it was a Demon Beast, don't you think Kirby would've kicked its butt already?!" Apparently, Bun did too.

Fumu opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it and looked at Kirby. "I...I suppose so..."

It was quiet for a few moments, before Fumu decided to speak up again. "I'm sorry," she half-mumbled. "There's been a lot of stuff going on lately and it's been really bothering me."

I rolled my eyes. "As long as you don't go around announcing me as some kind of...whatever the heck you called me, then I guess I can forgive you."

Fumu crossed her arms. "Okay. Where did you say you were from again?"

"The Land of Dark-" I slapped my hands over my mouth. The two cappies looked at me in an odd way. "S-sorry. I meant...Pure...Planet...?" _Well...my real home planet is better than what I was about to say..._

"Pure Planet, huh?" Fumu stared at me for a long time. "Where is it located?"

_Oh, well. I might as well tell them. I mean, if they decide to look it up it'll be there, so there's no suspicion._ "Red Galaxy," I said more calmly.

"Do you know how you got here in the first place?" Fumu asked me.

"One minute I was...hiking, and the next minute I ended up here," I lied, zipping up my backpack. "So...no."

Fumu lowered her eyes. "Hiking in a _skirt_? Right..."

"Well...there's no _rule_ for having to wear shorts while-"

**_KA-BOOM!_**

A loud explosion suddenly came from nowhere, shaking the ground and causing us to lose our balance. Once the shaking stopped I groaned and sat up. "What was that all about?" I asked. "Do you guys have earthquakes here often or something?"

Fumu sat up and frowned. "That wasn't an ordinary earthquake," she explained to me. "Look! There's smoke! It's coming from the castle!"

I tilted my head. "Castle?" I stood up and looked in the direction Fumu was pointing. Sure enough, there was a large castle there with smoke coming out of it. I turned my head back to Fumu. "Why didn't I notice- hey, where are you going?!" Fumu, Bun, and Kirby were running towards the castle, and I stood there, watching them run off and wondering what I should be doing.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**_End of Chapter Two_**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or any related characters, just Hikaru.**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**Out In Pupu Village**

**_Hikaru's POV_**

"How the heck do you guys run without legs?" I asked as I finally caught up to them. I didn't receive a response, which really didn't surprise me. We ran inside of the castle and made a whole bunch of turns until we came to a huge wooden door with a weird sign on it. Fumu pushed the door open and smoke came rushing out of the room and onto our faces. We all coughed until the smoke cleared out, and there standing in the middle of the room was an overgrown snail with a chubby duck...penguin...thing. There were bolts and metal material scattered all over the room, with little sparks of fire everywhere

"Can't you do anything right?!" the penguin yelled at the snail.

"It's not my fault it blew up!" the snail yelled back.

"Of course it is! You're the one who was fixin' it!" Before the snail could say anything else, the penguin took out a mallet out of nowhere and proceeded to beat the snail with it.

"What are you up to this time, Dedede?" Fumu yelled, interrupting the two.

The penguin stopped beating the poor snail and looked up at Fumu with a sour look on it's face. "It's none of your business, so go play with you dolls or somethin'!"

I heard Fumu growl a little, but she turned around and closed the door anyway. "Who were they?" I asked her.

"The penguin was Dedede, and the snail was Escargon," she huffed. "They're the worst!"

"Dedede orders Demon Beasts from time to time so he can get rid of Kirby," Bun continued. "And lately, even though Demon Beasts aren't supposed to exist anymore, a whole bunch have been showing up! We've been asking Dedede if he knows about it, but he doesn't know anything about this either."

I lowered my eyes. "Demon Beasts..."

"Uh-huh," Fumu nodded her head. "They're these nasty demons who were created by an evil creature of darkness named Nightmare. When we defeated Nightmare we thought Demon Beasts would stop appearing and life would go back to normal, but so far it hasn't worked...in fact, its gotten worse."

_Well, it's apparent that they don't know about Dark Dream_. "Oh...well, why does...Dedede...want to get rid of this little guy?" I asked, looking at Kirby.

"Dedede just doesn't like him," Fumu sighed, crossing her arms. "It's ridiculous..."

"Sounds like jealousy to me," I said, smirking a little bit. "Anyways, how did you guys get into this castle? Does the king of this place know you guys or something?"

"Yeah, Dedede knows because we _live_ here," Bun said.

My eyes widened. "Whoa, you never said anything about that _penguin_ being the _king_. Honestly, I thought he was a jester- wait, you _live _in this place?"

"I know, it's hard to believe that he's the king," Fumu said. "And yes, we live here."

"Wow. That's pretty cool- WAH!" I suddenly landed flat on my bottom and shook my head. "What the heck-?!" A whole bunch of little blob things that looked something like Kirby knocked me down while running and bumping into me. One little blob with a huge eye was walking behind all of the rest when he stopped to look at me before looking at Bun and Fumu.

"Have you two received a new pet?" he asked them.

I felt my face heat up with anger. "Do I _look _like some kind of animal to you?" I mumbled in an annoyed voice.

"Ah, it's a _parrot_!" the one-eyed blob squeaked. "I hear these creatures are very intelligent! Although I don't remember parrots ever looking as odd and bald as this..."

You could probably tell how much I struggled to keep myself from grabbing that little one-eyed thing and shaking him around. "Very well!" the one-eyed blob said as he walked away. "Take good care of it!" When he was out of sight, I turned my head towards Bun and Fumu and I could tell they were trying not to laugh at me.

"That was so stupid," I mumbled, crossing my arms. "Who the heck was that guy?"

"That was Waddle Doo, the leader of the Waddle Dees," Bun explained, chuckling a little. "They're Dedede's little slaves- I mean..._helpers._"

"Well remind me to give Waddle Doo a piece of my mind later," I huffed. "Who does that guy think he is, calling me some stupid parrot?"

"Well, I don't blame him," Fumu said, putting her hands on her hips. "I mean, you _are _new to Pupupu Land. It's only natural that people here would think you were odd-looking."

"Well then...is there any chance that you could give me a little tour of this place?" I asked. "I mean, I might be stuck here for a while."

Fumu looked up at the ceiling. "Well...I guess I can," she sighed. "Sure, why not?"

"Thank you," I smiled and stood up. _This way I can become familiar with this place. _"Lead the way!"

***

"...and this is our house," Fumu said, opening the door and walking inside.

"Wow, this is pretty cool!" I said, stepping inside behind her. "So...how did you guys come to live in this castle?"

"Our dad works for Dedede," Bun explained. "The way he treats us and our parents really suck, but we don't really have a choice. If someone goes against Dedede, we'll get the "death penalty", or something like that, which usually means we'll get in big trouble...but we usually don't listen to him."

I looked down, reflecting on Bun's words. "Yeah...I know how you guys feel," I sighed.

Fumu turned around to look at me. "What do you mean by that?" she asked me.

_Geez, I really need to learn how to keep my big mouth shut! _"Er- oh, nothing," I said, trying to blow off the subject. "I was just...you know..." Fumu kept staring at me oddly, so I broke away from her gaze and walked towards the balcony, looking out into the distance.

"Your planet's really beautiful," I said.

"It gets kind of boring sometimes," Bun said, walking up next to me along with Fumu and Kirby. "But it's still okay."

My eyes wandered around until I spotted a little village. "Hey...what's that place over there?" I asked, pointing towards the village.

"That's Pupu Village," Fumu said. "That's where we normally go when we want to get out of the castle or see our friends."

"Can you take me there?" I asked, looking down at her. "I'd really like to see it."

"Okay," Fumu said, turning around and heading towards the door. "Follow me."

***

As we walked down the dirt path away from the castle, I saw something floating towards us in the distance. There were two of them and they were shaped like a ball, one blue and one pink with a bow on the top of its head.

"Fumu!" the pink one called out.

"Bun!" the blue one shouted.

"Kirby!" they both yelled.

We stopped walking and the little ball things floated up to us. "Lololo, Lalala, there you are!" Fumu exclaimed. "I was wondering where you two were."

"We were in Pupu Village," the pink ball began.

"...when the ground started shaking." finished the blue ball.

"That was Dedede working on something stupid again," Bun explained. "It's nothing we should be worrying about, though. It blew up in his face."

"Bun, it _is_something that we should worry about!" Fumu suddenly spoke up. "Dedede's working on something bad again! Just because it was destroyed doesn't mean he'll try to get it rebuilt again!"

"You're being paranoid again..." Bun sighed.

"Um...guys?" I spoke up. "Don't forget about me."

"Oh? Who are you?" the two ball things asked together, as if they had just noticed me.

"My name is Hikaru. What's yours?"

"My name is Lololo," the blue one said.

"And my name is Lalala," the pink one chirped.

"Lololo and Lalala...it's nice to meet you," I bent down so I could whisper into Fumu's ear. "Can we go now?"

"Oh, right," Fumu said. "Lololo, Lalala, we're showing Hikaru around. Would you like to come with us?"

_That wasn't exactly what I had in mind..._"Yeah...sure, why not? The more the merrier..." I muttered. I was surprised that neither Fumu or Bun could hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"Sure, that sounds like fun!" Lalala said excitedly.

"We'll help show you around!" Lololo agreed.

***

Some time passed, and we were finally at the end of the village, when all of a sudden, the ground began to shake and tremble violently. All of the Cappies on the street screamed and ran for cover, ducking behind trash cans and running inside of their homes.

"Hey!" Bun shouted. "What's going on?!"

"Look!" Lalala cried.

"Over there!" Lololo finished.

A large mechanical monster that looked something like a bear with glowing red eyes and iron spikes sticking out of its back appeared in the distance in the direction of where the castle was. The metal material shone brightly, and it had extremely large claws. When it saw us, it growled and it's teeth looked like large knives.

"It's another Demon Beast!" Bun shouted.

"No!" Fumu disagreed. "I think that's the thing Dedede was trying to build eariler! He rebuilt it again!"

"_Grrr..._" the mechanical bear growled again, and quickly began to run towards us, knocking over random wooden crates that were left out on the street because of the Cappies' scramble. When the bear was close enough, he jumped and pounced at us, claws outstretched.

"Poyo!" Kirby swiftly jumped in front of us and took the blow, but he ended up being pushed back into us, and we were all sent flying in different directions. While in the air, I managed to do a back-flip and I landed safely on my feet. I looked up in time to see Fumu, Bun, Lololo and Lalala crash into the ground, but I saw Kirby standing up again with a bold, challenging expression on his face.

"Poyo! Bwing it!" he said, taking a step forward.

The mechanical bear roared fiercely and lunged forward towards the little puffball. Kirby jumped up and dodged, landing behind the bear, but the bear unexpectedly turned and hit Kirby with its paws, sending the pink puffball flying through the air. When he hit the ground, he made a sound that immediately made me feel somewhat guilty that I wasn't trying to help him. I was about to take a step forward, when a thought suddenly passed my mind: _Wait...what if that thing could kill Kirby? That would mean one less creature that I'd have to kill myself..._

I exhaled slowly and sat down on the ground, watching as Kirby slowly stood up, trembling a little.

"Poyo!" he regained his stance and watched the bear carefully as it began to circle around him.

"_Grrr..._"

"Poyo..."

"_Grrrargh!_" The bear pounced towards Kirby again, and he dodged, landing safely on the ground. He bear turned and growled in a low tone. It stepped back a few feet before standing on its hind legs and outstretching its arms towards Kirby. Its claws began to extend until they were about five feet long, and then they were shot out of their position like missiles. Kirby dodged a few of them, and when they hit the ground they burst into flames.

I then saw movement where the broken crates were. Fumu stood up along with Bun, and together they yelled, "Kirby, inhale it!"

My eyes then turned to Kirby, who stopped dodging and began to open his mouth...

And that's when I opened mine: "What the hell?!"

He began to suck up the missiles and when the bear stopped firing, he swallowed them. He _swallowed_ them. I watched in complete astonishment as he jumped into the air and began some kind of transformation. It started with an emerald jewel forming, then a crown followed it, and it was placed on Kirby's head. Flames suddenly burst from the crown, and Kirby's skin was colored a faint red. He landed back down on the ground and faced the bear again.

"What...what just happened?" I asked no one in particular.

"He has transformed into Fire Kirby."

"Who said that?!" I looked around frantically. "W-was I just imagining things?"

"No, you did not."

I felt something brush past my side and I looked down. There was a short, round creature standing right next to me. It had some kind of mask on with armour and it looked like it had a cape wrapped around it. It suddenly looked at me with _extremely_ intimidating (and just a little bit scary) oval-like amber eyes.

"Holy crap!" I quickly scrambled backwards, and felt a rock while doing so. Without really thinking, I picked it up and threw it at the creature, who easily dodged it, just by leaning to the side a little.

"Care to tell why you did that?" it asked me.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I responded, standing up. "Now who are you and why did you-"

Without warning the creature suddenly lunged towards me and pushed me, knocking me to the ground. I grunted and slowly sat up, looking at the creature angrily, who had its back turned towards me. "Hey! I know I threw a rock at you, but you didn't have to push me down!"

The creature turned slightly and pointed ahead. "Look."

I looked in the direction of where he was pointing and saw the mechanical bear lying on the ground, in flames. It began to shake violently before exploding.

"Wait...you pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get hit?" I looked back down to see the creature again, but it was gone. "H-hey! Where did you go?!" I quickly stood up and looked around. "Sheesh...was that thing really there?"

"Yes, I was."

I gasped and turned around quickly to see the same creature standing right behind me. "H-how...but you were just..."

"Sir Meta Knight!"

"Meda Knigh!"

Fumu, Kirby, and the rest ran up to the creature and I.

"Did you see where that mechanical bear came from?" Fumu asked.

"Yes," the creature replied. "I was in the room, when Dedede and Escargon had successfully repaired it."

"I knew it! I was right!" Fumu said.

"Wait a minute!" I said, waving my arms in the air. Immediately everyone looked at me. "Who is this guy?" I asked, pointing at the creature.

"Oh, right," Fumu sighed. "Hikaru, this is Sir Meta Knight. He works as Dedede's soldier along with Sword and Blade, but they don't seem to be here right now...anyways, Sir Meta Knight, this is Hikaru. We found her lying in the field when we were outside playing."

I felt myself tense up. "So you're Meta Knight..."

* * *

**_End of Chapter Three_**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby or any related characters, just Hikaru.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Dinnertime  
**

_**Hikaru's POV**_

_This is Meta Knight?! But he's just as short as Kirby! Ugh, he should be really easy to take down...but he's supposedly the wielder of Galaxia..._

"It's nice to meet you!" I chirped as cheerfully as possible without my voice cracking.

"Likewise," he said softly, nodding his head (which was probably also his body).

It was silent for a moment, and I rocked back and forth on my heels. "So...yeah..." I muttered lamely, trying to ease the silence. "What do we do now?"

"Sir Meta Knight!"

I looked up to see two creatures, one wearing dark green armour, and the other wearing light green armour, running hurriedly in our direction. "Uh...who are they?" I asked anyone who was willing to answer my question.

Lalala floated up next to me and pointed at the creatures. "It's Sword and Blade, Sir Meta Knight's companions," she explained to me.

"The dark green one is Sword, and the light green one is Blade." Lololo finished, floating up next to Lalala.

"Sword, Blade, where have you two been?" Meta Knight asked, turning around to face them as they bowed down in front of him.

"Sir, please...forgive us..." Sword gasped, breathing heavily.

"We...would have...gotten here sooner...if that machine hadn't taken us by surprise..." Blade sighed.

I smirked at how tired they looked. "Some companions you have there, _Sir_ Meta Knight. They got "taken by surprise"! What an excuse."

Blade snapped his head up to look at me. "And who are _you_?" he asked. I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"_My _name is Hikaru," I said, grinning at how easily he was annoyed. "And I already know your name, so there's no point in wasting your breath, since you're already _so_ tired."

I heard Blade mutter something under his breath before he was jabbed in the side by Sword's elbow.

"Please excuse his behavior," Sword said to me. "He's a little short tempered."

"No kidding," I replied, watching Blade turn his head away from me. I heard him mutter something else under his breath, and Sword jabbed him again.

"Anyway, it's been nice to meet you, Hikaru," Sword continued, bowing his head to me. "Sir, shall we go?" he asked Meta Knight, turning to him.

"Yes, we should be on our way back to the castle," Meta Knight said, turning around. "Please excuse us."

"What now?" I asked once the knights had disappeared from view.

"Well...it's already sunset," Fumu pointed out as I looked up at the sky, which was a bright orange-pink colour. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure!" I smiled. "Sounds great."

"What about you, Kirby?"

"Poyo!"

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Are you guys home?" Bun shouted as he opened the door.

"Yes, we are!" came feminine voice.

"Welcome home!" said a male voice.

Two other creatures appeared, one wearing a long purple dress with curly hair and a fan. The other was wearing a suit and tie.

"Oh, who's your friend?" the feminine one asked.

"This is Hikaru," Fumu said, introducing me.

"It's nice to meet you, Hikaru." they both said.

"These are our parents," Fumu explained to me. "Everyone calls my mom Lady Memu, and my dad Sir Parm."

"It's great to meet both of you," I smiled.

"I invited Hikaru and Kirby to join us for dinner. Is that okay?" Fumu asked.

"Of course!" Lady Memu sang. "The more the merrier! Make yourselves comfortable while your father and I get the dish ready. Go on!"

"Wow, your parents are really something," I said once Lady Memu and Sir Parm were in the kitchen. I sat down on the floor in front of the television set while Bun turned it on to a random channel.

Kirby sat down next to me and snuggled into my side. "Poyo," he sighed. "Wahm."

I shifted in my position awkwardly, which caused Kirby to lean into my side even more.

"Wow," Fumu said, taking a seat on the couch. "Kirby really seems to like you."

"Sure," I said, looking down at the pink puffball.

"Fumu! Bun!" Lady Memu called from the kitchen. "Could you help me with this for a minute?"

"Coming!" Fumu and Bun said, jumping off of the couch.

"Wahm," Kirby cooed again, now beginning to hug me.

I looked down at Kirby, feeling a little sorry. _How could something this adorable be so strong and powerful enough to be wanted dead by Dark Dream? _

Kirby looked up at me, and outstretched his stubby arms, indicating that he wanted me to pick him up. I looked at him for a moment before picking him up and putting him in my lap. He giggled happily and I couldn't help but smile too, but it didn't last long. _He's so adorable...so precious...and I'll have to destroy him...but if I don't, then..._

"Poyokay?" Kirby looked up at me with a sort of confused expression on his face. "Why sad?"

"I'm not sad," I hastily said. "I'm just thinking."

He blinked his a few times, and I could tell he was having a hard time trying to figure out if I was lying to him or not. I could see it in his eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Sir Parm say from the kitchen.

"Food!" Kirby squealed happily.

* * *

"So tell me," Lady Memu turned her head to me just as I began cutting the steak. "How did you come to Pupupu Land in the first place?"

"Uh...well," I grunted, finally managing to slice the steak. "I actually don't remember. One minute I was walking in the forest, the next thing you know, I'm here."

"Where are you from?" Sir Parm asked.

"Pure Planet," I said before taking a bite. "It's in the Red Galaxy."

"Red Galaxy? Wasn't that the part of the universe where a war against a demon took place?"

Fumu looked up from her plate. "A war?"

"Yes," Sir Parm confirmed. "There was once a war there, and it ended almost a year ago."

"Dear, how do you know this?" Lady Memu asked.

"I learned of it not too long ago," Sir Parm explained. "But I didn't think it would matter to anyone here, so I never said anything."

"How long had the war been going on?" Fumu asked.

"For over five hunded years," Sir Parm said.

"Five hundred years?!" Fumu gasped.

"That's a _long_ time," Bun said.

"Yes," Sir Parm nodded his head. "For five hundred years it continued until they say a trio of Superhumans defeated the demon."

I was in the middle of swallowing more food when I began to cough. No one paid attention to me, though.

"Dad, what are "Superhumans"?" Bun asked.

"They say that they are creatures that are uncommonly found in the Red Galaxy. They possess great power, and their powers come in different forms, such as controlling water, air, even fire. Some Superhumans even possess two different powers, which are extremely rare, such as controlling both water and ice, and fire and light."

"But aren't ice and water the same thing?" Fumu asked.

"No. In Superhuman legends, they are different. Possessing one of the elements only in a different form, such as frozen water, is very rare. With fire and light, it is the same thing as well. Light originates from fire, so controlling light along with fire is rare, and vice versa."

"Oh my, Dear," Lady Memu said in awe. "You seem to know so much."

"Naturally," Sir Parm said. "I spend some time in the castle library while you're out taking walks, so I know a few things."

"So, Hikaru," Fumu said, turning to me. "You said you lived in the Red Galaxy. Do you know who those three Superhumans were?"

"No," I coughed meekly.

"Well...do you know what kind of power they had?"

"Ask your dad," I said, pretending to be annoyed. "I'm trying to eat."

"Dad?" Fumu asked, turning to him.

"Yes, I do," Sir Parm nodded. "From what I've heard, the first Superhuman controlled both fire and light. The second Superhuman controlled nature, but it is heard that the prime specialities of the second Superhuman are water and ice. The third Superhuman...well...I'm not entirely sure what the third Superhuman has control over, but I believe it was shape-shifting or something of the sort."

"Wow," Fumu said. "Do you know if they're either male or female?"

"I think the shape-shifting one is male, and the other two are female."

"Just imagine," Fumu said, turning to Bun. "If we could actually meet them!"

I smirked before stuffing my mouth. _You have absolutely no idea, do you?_

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay over for dinner," I said once I was finished. "It was delicious."

"Anytime, dear," Lady Memu smiled as she collected our plates.

Fumu stretched, sighed, and then looked at Kirby, who had eaten well over ten plates for food. "Well Kirby, I guess it's time for you to go home, isn't it? It's already dark."

"Yah," Kirby agreed, yawning sleepily.

"Come on Kirby, I'll walk you home." Fumu said, jumping out of her seat and heading towards the door. "Come on Hikaru, you can come too."

* * *

We walked past Pupu Village and continued onwards until I could see a small house in the distance near a large tree.

"Is that where Kirby lives?" I asked.

"Well...not exactly," Fumu said. "You see, a bird named Tokkorri lives there...well, actually they traded homes. Kirby sleeps in the tree."

"So you're saying Tokkorri, who is a bird, stole Kirby's home."

"Yep."

"Fascinating." I said sarcastically.

Once we reached the tree, I could see where a little hole in the tree was formed. Kirby ran up next to the tree and inhaled some air, making himself puff up and float upwards towards the hole before releasing the air and landing inside of it.

"I never knew he could do that," I said.

"There's a lot Kirby can do," Fumu said, and then she looked up at Kirby. "Goodnight, Kirby! Sleep well, okay?"

"Good nigh," Kirby yawned.

Fumu then turned back to me. "Speaking of sleeping, where do_ you _plan to sleep tonight?" she asked.

I looked up at the sky. "It looks like a nice night tonight. I'll sleep under the stars."

"Are you sure? I mean, it gets a little cold sleeping out in the open..."

"Quit worrying about me," I sighed. "I have ways of keeping warm, and besides, I always used to do this when I was back home."

Fumu looked at me uncertainly. "Well...okay. Goodnight."

"'Night." I nodded, and I watched her walk away.

* * *

I had been roaming around the fields not too far from where Kirby was sleeping, when I finally decided to sit down and watch the moon and stars. I had been looking up at the sky for only a few moments, when it felt like someone or something was watching me. I looked around, but saw nothing. I decided to shrug it off, and I took my backpack off of my back. I unzipped it and rummaged through it until I found a neatly rolled up sleeping bag. I rolled it out on the ground and laid down on it until I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_In a moment, your life could change. In a moment, your loved ones could disappear. In a moment, you could become what you have always feared the most...and I intend to do just that. Yes, child. That is what I will make you do. You shall become the creature that you have always feared deep inside. And if you fail to go along with the process, then in a moment, every single person you love...you care about...will be reduced...to rubble."_

"_No...no...I...I can't..."_

"_You must."_

"_I...I...please, no..."_

"_You will."_

"_N-no...**NO!**"_

_

* * *

_

_**End of Chapter Four**  
_


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay, okay, settle down...I know I'm late. But the next Chapter's here, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirby or any related characters, only Hikaru.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Five**_

**Questions and Answers**

_**Normal POV**_

Meta Knight tipped his mask upwards and took a sip of his tea. He placed his mask back down over his face and looked over at Sword and Blade, who were cleaning their swords. However, Blade seemed to be cleaning his more roughly than Sword.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sword asked, looking up at Blade.

"I'm fine," Blade muttered.

"Doesn't look like it," Sword said, putting his sword in his sheath. "What's bothering you?"

Blade sighed and paused in his cleaning. "It's that girl."

"You mean Hikaru? What about her?"

"There's something about her that I don't like."

Sword smirked under his mask. "You're still mad about yesterday?"

"It's not just that!" Blade suddenly exclaimed. "I mean in general! There's something about her presence that's...abnormal!"

"Oh, Blade," Sword sighed, shaking his head. "You barely even know her and you're already getting all paranoid..."

"_Exactly_!" Blade said, pointing a finger at Sword. "We _don't_ know who she is! What if she's some kind of monster? What if she's a Demon Beast that Dedede sent to mess with Kirby?"

Sword pushed Blade's hand away. "And what if she's not?"

"What if she _is_?"

"What if she's _not_?"

"Alright, that's enough you two," Meta Knight said, cutting into the conversation. It remained silent for a moment, when Sword spoke up again.

"Sir Meta Knight, what do _you _think?"

Meta Knight sat up in his chair and looked at his two companions. "I myself am not completely sure if she is a Demon Beast or merely a stranger,"

"So...what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for something to happen to her?" Blade asked.

"Precisely." Meta Knight answered, taking another sip of his tea.

Blade picked up the cloth and continued to clean his sword. "I still think she's no good."

"And _I_ still think you're being paranoid." Sword said.

"That's enough," Meta Knight said sternly.

"Sorry, Sir..." the two knights muttered.

"Now, if you're done arguing, I think it's time we started training," the masked puffball said, lifting himself out of his seat and heading towards the door.

* * *

Hikaru jolted up from her sleep, shivering almost uncontrollably. Beads of sweat ran down her face, but she wiped them off with her sleeve. She looked up at the sky, and could see the sun slowly beginning to rise. "I guess even here Dark Dream wants me to wake up as early as possible," she muttered to herself as she rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it into her backpack. She set her backpack on her shoulders and began walking towards Kirby's home, mainly because she didn't know where else to go.

* * *

"Kirby! Rise and shine!"

Hikaru looked up to see Fumu waving up at Kirby, who was still fast asleep. "Fumu, what are you doing here? And where's Bun?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, good morning, Hikaru," Fumu said, still looking up at Kirby. "I'm just trying to wake up Kirby. Bun's back at the castle."

"Oh. Um...do you always try to wake Kirby up this early?" Hikaru asked, looking up at the sleeping puffball.

"Most of the time, yes," Fumu answered. "But I let him sleep in on weekends."

"What, are you like his mother or something?"

"No, I'm just used to watching out for him. I mean, he is still a little kid after all."

Hikaru smiled faintly as she watched Fumu continue to call for Kirby. She managed to get a reaction as Kirby stirred in his sleep and began to open his eyes. "Poyo? Fumu?" he mumbled, looking down at her.

"Good morning, Kirby!" Fumu said cheerfully, holding out her arms. Kirby "poyo"ed happily and jumped into her arms.

"Goowd Mowning," he said just as cheerfully as Fumu.

Fumu smiled and placed him down on the ground. "Come on, let's go. My mom made waffles!"

"Waff-uwls!" Kirby chirped, jumping up and down. Fumu held his hand and began walking towards the castle, when she suddenly stopped and turned around to look at Hikaru.

"Well?" she asked. "Are you coming?" Hikaru blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong? You don't like waffles?"

"Oh! You want me to come with you?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"O-okay."

* * *

Hikaru leaned back in her chair and looked up at Lady Memu who was collecting the plates. "Thank you for breakfast," Hikaru said. "It's the best one I've had in a long time." Kirby "poyo"ed and inhaled another few plates of waffles.

"What do you mean by that?" Fumu asked. Bun also looked up in curiosity.

Hikaru stiffened up a bit. "Oh, nothing! I just like waffles!" Bun and Fumu looked at each other, but were distracted by a sound, much to Hikaru's relief.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Hikaru quickly turned around in her seat. "Is someone at the door?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bun said, jumping out of his seat and running towards the door. "I forgot to tell you guys that Honey, Iroo, and Hotsuhe were gonna come over for a soccer game!"

Hikaru turned back around to look at Fumu. "Who are they?" she asked.

"They're our friends," Fumu explained, just as Bun opened the door.

* * *

King Dedede grumbled and leaned back in his chair, watching Escargon look over the blueprints of the mechanical bear they had built yesterday. "Well?" the King asked in an impatient voice. "Did you figure out what made the machine turn on without command?"

Escargon quickly scanned the blueprints again before turning towards King Dedede with a shrug. "I'm not sure your Majesty. By the way I constructed it, everything was supposed to work in sync with the remote."

King Dedede folded his arms. "Maybe you did something wrong!"

"No, that's not it. If I did something wrong, the machine wouldn't have worked in the first place," Escargon explained, shaking his head. "Something else must have caused it to turn on..."

_Bzzzt..._

King Dedede and Escargon turned their heads to see a screen appear from the wall. Their jaws dropped as far as they could go in astonishment as a familiar voice rang through their ears.

"I think it's time you've learned that I'm still alive...and _running my own business_."

* * *

"Hi, Honey," Bun said, opening the door. A small Cappy girl with pigtails smiled at him.

"Hello, Bun," she said.

Bun poked his head out into the hallway and looked around. "Where's Iroo and Hotsuhe?"

"They're back in Pupu Village," Honey said. "I thought I'd come over here and see if you were ready."

"Okay, let me go get my soccer ball," Bun nodded, and ran into his bedroom.

Fumu jumped out of her chair and walked over to the door, Kirby and Hikaru following behind her. "Good morning, Honey," she said.

"Good morn-" Honey stopped in her sentence and looked up at Hikaru with wide eyes, pointing meekly. "F-Fumu, who is that?"

"Hm? Oh, this is Hikaru," Fumu said.

"H-Hikaru? Well, i-it's nice t-to meet you. I'm Honey."

Hikaru smirked at how Honey was reacting to her size. "Don't be scared," she said softly, and then grinned evilly. "It's not often that I eat Cappies."

Honey yelped and jumped back a bit, and Hikaru chuckled. Fumu crossed her arms and gave Hikaru an unimpressed look. Hikaru looked down at her and stopped smiling. "What? I was just kidding..._mostly_." Fumu's unimpressed look turned into a glare. "_Fine_...I'll stop."

"I found my soccer ball!" Bun yelled, emerging from his bedroom. "Now let's go!"

Bun raced down the hallway, Honey running behind him, somewhat eager to get away from Hikaru for a while. "Come on," Fumu said to Hikaru, taking hold of Kirby's paw. "Let's go with him."

She shrugged, following behind Fumu. "Sure. It's not like I have anything better to do."

* * *

King Dedede stared up at the screen. "You're telling me you survived the explosion, and now you want to start your own business, so you decided to create your own Demon Beasts using the leftover scraps from Nightmare's old base and other kinds of technology, and you're also telling me that _you're _the one who kept sending all of those Demon Beasts here to my kingdom, and made my machine go nuts?!"

The figure on the screen nodded. "Exactly. But I need to know, do you still have a dislike for Kirby?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be willing to order some new and improved Demon Beasts in order to get rid of him?"

"Hm...what's the catch?"

"Oh, there's no catch," the figure reassured. "I just need some information."

"Information?"

"Yes. You see, there is an...extremely important Demon Beast that seems to have landed in Pupupu Land, when I was supposed to transport it somewhere else for testing reasons," the figure explained. "However, since it's here, I need you to keep an eye on it for me, just for a little while. You know, to see how it reacts to the locals and other Demon Beasts."

"Well...what's it look like?" King Dedede asked. "What does it do?"

"It's unusually tall, I'll tell you that," the figure said. "But it's power? Well...you'll just have to find out for yourself."

King Dedede stared at the screen for a moment, and was about to speak, when Escargon piped up. "Your Majesty, I don't think it's really necessary-"

"Shut up!" King Dedede ordered, slamming his mallet over the snail's head. "You've got a deal, Customer Service." he said, turning back to the screen.

"Excellent. Now, if you're in the mood, I have a Demon Beast right here..."

* * *

Once they reached Pupu Village, Bun and Honey called out to two male Cappies who were about his size. "Hey, Iroo! Hotsuhe! Over here!"

The two Cappies turned around and waved. "It's about time!" Hotsuhe exclaimed, running up to Bun and Honey.

"Yeah, it took you long enough," Iroo said, following behind Hotsuhe. "But at least you're here."

"Hi, guys," Fumu said, walking up next to Bun.

"Poyo! Hai!" Kirby chirped.

"Hey, Fumu. Hey, Kir-" Iroo paused in his sentence and looked up at Hikaru.

"My name is Hikaru," she said, not waiting for either one of them to ask who she was. "Let me guess...you're Iroo, and you're Hotsuhe."

Hotsuhe grinned. "Heh...nice to meet you."

Iroo remained silent, and Hikaru smirked. "What, are you afraid of me too?" she asked, leaning forward, bringing an innocent look onto her face.

Iroo's face turned red and he made a face. "No way!" he quickly turned to Bun and grabbed the soccer ball out of his hands. "Come on, let's go to the soccer field."

Hikaru chuckled, but Fumu jabbed her on the thy with her elbow. "Quit it."

"You're a party pooper, you know that, right?"

* * *

"Alright," Bun exhaled. "We're here."

The soccer field was open and wide, and the grass was finely cut. The goal posts gleamed in the sunlight, and a few butterflies fluttered around them. Hikaru noticed Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade training nearby. Sword was gaining the upper hand, and he could be heard laughing triumphantly as he knocked Blade's weapon out of his hand.

Hikaru took a seat under a tree, while Fumu decided that she would play soccer too. "To even up the teams. You can be referee, if you want."

"How exciting," Hikaru smirked.

"Get ready to lose!" Iroo grinned holding up the soccer ball, Honey and Hotsuhe stepping up behind him.

"I don't think so," Bun smirked, crossing his arms, looking at his sister and Kirby.

"Poyo, ha! Yeah!" Kirby agreed, jumping up and down.

Hikaru leaned back against the tree trunk and put her hands behind her head, calmly watching as Iroo threw the ball up in the air and kicked it. Her attention then turned to Blade, when she heard him shouting as Sword tripped him.

"What the hell?!" Blade exclaimed, sitting up.

"You should've been watching your footing," Sword pointed out.

Blade grumbled something under his breath and stood up, holding his weapon tightly in his hand. "Fine then," he breathed. "Watch _this_!" He dashed forward to strike Sword and their weapons locked together.

Sword grinned under his helmet. "What's wrong, Blade?" he teased, pushing Blade backwards. "Are you getting tired?"

"You wish!" Blade said, jumping backwards. He jumped forward again and swung his sword, knocking Sword's weapon out of his hand. The sword flew through the air, heading directly towards Hikaru. She quickly ducked, and the sword flew over her head.

"Hey!" she yelled, standing up. "Watch it!"

"Hikaru, look out!" Fumu cried.

"Huh?"

_**Wham!**_

The soccer ball hit Hikaru in the face at full force and she fell to the ground, eyes spiraling. The Cappy children ran up to her and circled around her.

"Is she okay?" Honey asked.

Fumu took a close look at Hikaru. "It looks like she's knocked out," Fumu then turned to Iroo and put her hands on her hips.

Iroo grinned sheepishly. "Whoops."

"What happened?" Meta Knight asked, walking up to the children. Sword and Blade followed behind him, sheathing their swords.

"Iroo wasn't being careful, and when he kicked the ball it hit Hikaru in the face," Fumu explained.

Blade snickered, and Sword jabbed him in the side. Meta Knight ignored them and stepped next to Hikaru. "How is she?"

"She's knocked out," Bun said, putting his hands behind his head. "We don't know what to-"

"_**Poyo!**_"

* * *

_**End of Chapter Five**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Here's the next Chapter! About time, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to the lovable pink puffball called Kirby, I only own the girl who's name is Hikaru.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter Six**_

**Soccer Sucker! / A Look into the Darkness / K. Nightmares**

_**Normal POV**_

Kirby came flying out of nowhere, slamming into the tree. "Kirby!" Fumu cried out, coming to the pink puffball's aid. "Kirby, are you alright?"

"Ha! I hope not! That would mean more work for me!"

Everyone turned their attention from Kirby to see a Cappy-like creature with limp, spiky hair in a red and black soccer uniform, a uniform-matching soccer ball resting under his foot. His arms were crossed and he had a sinister look in his eyes.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Bun yelled out to the strange Cappy.

"My name is Samon," the strange child said. "And I'm here to kick that poor excuse of a creature you call "Kirby" into his grave."

"He must be another Demon Beast," Bun said, looking at his sister.

"Yeah, I think I figured that out after he threatened to "kick Kirby into his grave"!" Fumu spoke worriedly. She held Kirby in her arms and pet him gently. "Kirby! Kirby, wake up!"

"Poyo?" The young puffball opened his eyes, looking up at Fumu.

"Kirby! You're awake!" Fumu smiled happily and hugged him. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"Crap," Samon commented, seeing Kirby awaken. "More work for me."

Fumu clenched her teeth and looked down at Kirby. "Are you well enough to beat him, Kirby?"

"Yah," Kirby jumped out of her arms and looked over at Samon with a determined expression on his face, but the Demon Beast seemed unaffected.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a determined expression to stop me from putting you in your grave," he spoke. "But I can imagine it now... "R.I.H... Rest in Hell, Kirby." Samon kicked the soccer ball lightly, and it flew towards Kirby almost invisibly, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. The ball bounced back and returned under Samon's foot with ease.

"Hey, maybe I won't need to work so hard after all," the little Demon Beast commented. "If I could knock you down using only an unbelievably small fraction of my energy, just imagine what I'd do to you if I used only half of it!"

"Shut up!" Bun yelled. "You'll have to work until your legs falls off if you want to beat Kirby!"

"Yeah!" Bun's friends chorused behind him.

"I'd be surprised if I managed to break a sweat," Samon replied. He turned to Kirby, who sat up. "Come on, marshmallow. Stand up already so I can beat the crap out of you and get on with my life."

"You can't take that from a Demon Beast!" Bun shouted, trying to motivate Kirby. "Stand up and shove those words down his throat!"

"For a kid, he can be pretty violent sometimes," Blade commented.

"You should talk," Sword muttered.

"Poyo..." Kirby stood up shakily but was soon able to recompose himself thanks to his friend's support. "Yah!"

"Alright, let's get this over with," Samon said, getting ready to launch his soccer ball.

While all of this was happening, something was watching them from a distance.

* * *

"_**So...how is my little assassin doing?**_" Dark Dream asked Customer Service as he walked in through the door.

"One of Bun's friends seems to have accidentally knocked her out by kicking a soccer ball onto her face," the humanoid snickered lightly. However, Dark Dream's expression remained neutral.

"_**I see...and Samon?**_"

"Destroying Kirby," was Customer Service's simple answer.

Dark Dream leaned back in his throne. "_**So she has not done anything yet?**_"

"Yes, your Highness. "

Dark Dream closed his eyes, making it seem as if he didn't have any under his hood. "_**Hm...well that really doesn't matter much,**_" He remained silent for a moment, and then spoke up again, eyes still closed. "_**Her memories...her feelings...her **_**suffering...**_**they will be **_**everyone's**** ultimate demise**_**. This little trip to Pupupu Land...it will help strengthen the creatures until they become **_**real**_**...it is perfect.**_"

"It is, your Highness."

"_**...Do you remember when I told you of my plan when you first came here?**_"

"Yes...you captured her and only her because of her ability to feel emotion...her rare power over fire and light...and using such emotion to use those powers. You told me to create the device so it would use her emotion to create the creatures from her memories, past and present, good and bad. They would be stored inside her head until they are fully grown, and then..."

"_**Yes...and why was she sent to Pupupu Land?**_"

"To experience...and to see if she can finish the job _on time._"

It remained silent for a few moments, and then Dark Dream opened his eyes. "**If **_**she ever finishes the job,**_" He narrowed his eyes. "_**That little device I told you to create...that I implanted onto her head, when I placed my hand onto her head before she was sent to that cursed Pupupu Land...**_"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"_**It will work?**_"

"I assure you, Master, it will work."

"_**Hm. It had better. You are dismissed.**_"

"Thank you, your Highness." Customer Service walked hastily out of the room and into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he did, however, the cocky look on his face turned sour as he proceeded down the hallway. _His power is growing weaker by the day...I can sense it._

_

* * *

_Kirby tried to inhale the soccer ball many times, but it was too fast for him to inhale. He managed to dodge a few more of Samon's effortless attacks before the soccer ball did a u-turn in midair, slamming into Kirby from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"Sir," Sword said to his leader without taking his eyes off of the poor puffball's struggle. "Kirby seems to be having a hard time."

Meta Knight remained motionless. "He will be fine."

Blade nudged his comrade. "Yeah, Sword. Kirby's been through worse than this."

"What's wrong, marshmallow? Are you too tired to stand up?" Samon taunted, approaching the struggling puffball, dribbling the soccer ball. "You poor, poor thing...here let me help you." Samon kicked Kirby in the face, sending him flying up into the air, and then crashing back down again.

"Kirby!" Fumu was about to run to his aid, when Meta Knight stopped her.

"Be patient, Fumu," he said to her in a quiet tone. "He can fend for himself."

"_Fend for himself?_" Fumu held up her hands in determined fists. "He can't even get close to that thing!"

"Watch..." Meta Knight said, pointing at Kirby through his cape.

Kirby weakly looked up to see Samon standing over him. "Hm...this won't do," the little Demon Beast said. "Even as beat up as you are, you're still alive."

Kirby shifted his eyes from Samon's eyes to his soccer ball, which rested under his foot lightly. The soccer ball that went back to Samon every time he sent it flying... "Poyo..." Kirby muttered quietly, as if he suddenly had an idea. He opened his mouth wide, and tried to inhale the soccer ball, but Samon saw what he was trying to do and quickly backed away.

"Nice try, marshmallow," he said, charging up a kick. "But obviously you're still in a fighting mood, so I'll just have to end this _now!_" Kirby opened his mouth again just before Samon kicked the ball, and Kirby quickly swallowed the ball in one big gulp.

Everything was silent for a moment, until Bun cried out. "Yeah, Kirby! Try getting a copy ability from that!" Kirby stood absolutely still, attention focused on Samon.

"How come Kirby isn't trying to see if there's a copy ability he can use from that?" Fumu asked Meta Knight. She received a response she didn't expect: a chuckle.

Fumu stared at Meta Knight in astonishment. "Sir...Meta Knight?"

Samon lowered his eyes and smirked. "I thought you might do that...so I'll do _this!_" He ran up to Kirby and kicked him as hard as he possibly could up into the sky. Kirby's yells could be heard as he disappeared into the air.

"K...Kirby..." Fumu's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "He...he's..."

"_Poyoooooo!_"

"Still alive!" Bun cried out, pointing at the sky. "Look! It's Kirby!"

"_What?_" Samon roared. "How is this _possible? _I should have kicked him _clear out _of the_ atmosphere!_"

Kirby could be seen hurdling towards the ground in a downward kick pointed at Samon, his pointed foot beginning to catch fire. Samon tried to get out of the way, but Kirby was targeted straight at him, his body automatically following wherever Samon tried to go.

"Everyone, take cover!" Meta Knight ordered, lifting part of Hikaru up on his shoulders.

They all dived for safety as Kirby was about to hit Samon. "Aw, shi-"

_**KA-BLAM!**_

A vicious wind blew all throughout the area, and everyone but Meta Knight clung to whatever they could, holding on for dear life. Once the dust finally began to subside, a small blackish-pinkish figure could be seen lying as if lifeless on the ground, a small crater formed around it. "_Kirby!_" Fumu shrieked. She ran as fast as she could to the heavily injured puffball and as gently as possible, picked him up. "Kirby...a-are...are you...you..."

"P...poyo...poyokay, Fumu," he smiled, opening his shiny blue eyes all the way.

Fumu looked as if she were about to cry. "Kirby..."

Everyone else approached behind her to see Kirby. "Whoa," Bun gasped. "Kirby...that was _awesome!_"

"It's a good thing he's still alive," Hotsuhe said.

"But he looks really hurt..." Honey frowned.

Meta Knight, who still had Hikaru up on his shoulders, looked at Kirby and nodded. "Well done, Kirby."

"Poyo!"

Fumu cradled Kirby in her arms. "Kirby, how did you do it?"

Meta Knight shifted Hikaru on his shoulders. "I believe that it was all part of a little plan he devised," he explained. "Everytime Samon would kick the ball towards Kirby, it would always return to him. Using this knowledge, he inhaled the ball and took advantage of Samon's arrogance, using his own power against him."

"...Translation?" Bun asked, looking at his sister.

Fumu looked down at Kirby with wide eyes. "In other words...Kirby swallowed the ball, knowing that if Samon kicked him up into the sky while the ball was still inside of him, he could return down wherever Samon was, and land right on top of him!"

The Cappy children gasped. "Kirby..."

"...actually _thought _of that?" Bun finished, shocked.

"Kirby really _is _growing up..." Fumu sighed, gently rubbing Kirby's head.

"Yah..." Kirby yawned. "Urk!" he suddenly flinched when Fumu put too much pressure to his head.

"Kirby?" Fumu suddenly spoke, concerned for Kirby's well being.

"Come," Meta Knight said, trying to balance out Hikaru's weight. "He needs medical attention."

* * *

"_Urgh..." Hikaru groaned and slowly opened her eyes, dim light filling her vision. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to try and see better. "Wh...where am I?" She sat up straight, looking around. "Well, wherever I am, his sure isn't Pupupu Land."_

_The girl stood up and brushed herself off. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Holding up her hand, she tried to light it with her fire, but nothing happened. "Wh-what? Why can't I-"_

"_Hikaru..." came a soft feminine voice._

_Hikaru stopped in her sentence her eyes widening. "H-hello? A-anyone here?" she shivered and proceeded to walk, but slightly faster this time. Suddenly, a rustle was heard."Wh-whoever you are...it's...it's not funny!"_

"_Hikaru." another voice spoke. This time, it sounded like a male._

_The voice that had started out as merely a whisper suddenly became louder, pushing Hikaru to run instead of walk. "L-leave me alone!" she cried into the darkness._

"_Hikaru!" both of the voices mixed in together._

_Shutting her eyes, she began to sprint through the strange area, various plants brushing up against her legs and face. _

"_**Hikaru!**_"

_Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root and fell hard on the grassy ground. "Argh! Ugh...h-huh?" she looked up to she two familiar-looking figures standing in front of her._

"_K...Koyuki? Hinote?" Hikaru gasped. All of a sudden, the strange area began to brighten up, and she could see the two people and her surroundings clearly. A nice medium sized house stood behind the boy and the girl, followed by a sparkling blue pond surrounded by many colorful flowers. The sky was a bright blue, and circled around the house and it's surroundings because of the trees. "The...the heart of the forest!" _

_The girl was wearing a blue skirt and a white sweater with black boots. Her black hair covered the left side of her face, just as Hikaru's did, but her hair was longer. A blue flower with leaves was also placed on the corner of the left side of her head. She wore a necklace with a flower insignia on it, and her eyes were a shining black. _

_The boy was wearing a green jacket with a black and green collar, with a four-sided star in the middle. He wore slightly baggy blue jeans, green and white sneakers. His brown hair was spiky and somewhat short, and his eyes were a bright emerald green._

"_Big sister!" the girl squealed, hugging Hikaru. "Where have you been? I missed you so much!"_

"_I missed you too, Koyuki!" Hikaru giggled, hugging her little sister._

"_Hikaru..." the boy said, looking down at Hikaru. Hikaru stood up and hugged the boy._

"_I missed you too, Hinote." she sighed. The boy hugged her back, but a little bit tighter. Soon they loosened up the hug and were about a few inches apart from each other's faces. They slowly came together again, and their lips were just about to touch..._

"_**Prepare to die.**"_

_Hikaru gasped and pulled away, finding Hinote gone from her arms. She turned around, but did not find Koyuki standing there. "Hinote? Koyuki? Wh-where are you?"_

_Suddenly, the sky turned dark, and three figures suddenly appeared in front of her. _

"_We grow stronger by the day," said the one in the middle with a familiar voice. _

"_You...you sound like me!" Hikaru gasped, backing away from the three mysterious people. "Who are you?"_

"_The device makes us grow stronger using your pathetic little memories, past and present. Soon we will be real. If you don't hurry, we will kill you and replace you to finish the job. Then we will kill your family. Then we will rule along side Dark Dream and Nightmare. Hurry, Hikaru...hurry..."_

"_What?" Hikaru gasped. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Hurry...before we have to kill you..."_

"_No! Tell me what's going on!"_

_The three figures disappeared into the darkness, and a large, dark void opened up behind Hikaru. She screamed in terror as she was sucked away from her home..._

_

* * *

_"_**No!**_" Hikaru jolted up from her sleep, beads of sweat pouring down her face. "Koyuki...Hinote..." After she managed to calm down her breathing, she noticed that she was in a orange-colored room with a bed, a dresser, and a mirror. "Wh-what? Where-"

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked to her right to see Fumu standing at the doorway, part of the door concealing her body.

"Fumu? Where am I?"

"You're in our home," Fumu said, opening the door all the way.

"Oh," Hikaru breathed. "How did I get here? Weren't we all outside playing soccer?"

"Iroo knocked you out, remember?" Fumu said, refreshing Hikaru's memory almost instantly.

"That little punk," Hikaru growled, twisting up the blankets that covered her with her hands.

"Poyo!"

"Huh?" Hikaru let go of her humiliation quicklywhen she saw Kirby wrapped up in bandages. "Wh-what...what _happened?_"

"While you were knocked out, a Demon Beast came and Kirby's little idea to beat him caused him to look like this." Fumu explained, a not-so-happy look on her face.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled. "Me poyokay."

Hikaru stared in astonishment as Kirby walked away a little stiffly, the smile still plastered onto his face. "Anyways," Fumu began, shaking her head at Kirby's little waddle. "Sir Meta Knight had to carry you in here, but he left a little while ago."

"Ugh," a slight blush swept over Hikaru's face, as well as the look of disgust. _The person I'm supposed to be after right now, freakin' _helping _me! _She thought bitterly.

"But...when he got here, he said he heard you mutter something," Fumu said curiously. "Something about...Koyuki and Hinote?"

Hikaru's eyes widened as she continued to talk. "And then you said... "I miss you too", and then you _hugged _him." Fumu shifted slightly.

The room was silent for a moment and a blush of sheer embarrassment covered Hikaru's face. "Er...I-I have plush..._rabbits_ and...uh...they're _named _Koyuki and Hinote. My parents...gave them to me for Christmas when I was a baby. Always slept with them, my favorite toys, very first, you know..."

Fumu stared at Hikaru as if she were crazy, but then her facial expression softened. "Oh," she turned halfway around. "Well, if you're feeling better, you can join us for lunch."

"Okay," Hikaru nodded. "I'll do that." She watched as Fumu closed the door, and then she flopped back down onto her pillow. _I can't believe I _told _her that! Well...what I told her wasn't a _complete _lie...but it's still kinda embarrassing. _She thought, sighing.

"Well, might as well eat," Hikaru said to herself, getting up out of the bed. Suddenly, another thought crossed her mind: _I _really _hope she was lying when she said I _hugged _him..._

_

* * *

_

_**End of Chapter Six**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Yay! New update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _jack_** **from Kirby. Just Hikaru. And Dark Dream. Did I forget to mention that earlier? Yeah...well that baddie's mine too. Probably forgot to mention him cuz he's bad...really, really bad...evil...**

**Rawr.**

**

* * *

**_**Chapter Seven**_

**The Kage Creation / 100% Rain with a Chance of Voices and Tears**

_**Normal POV**_

That afternoon, as the sky was slowly being covered by thunderclouds, King Dedede sat on his throne and angrily pushed the button that made the screen on the wall pop up. "Hello, King Dedede," Customer Service answered, smiling somewhat sinisterly as he always did. "Sorry but-"

"Your little Demon Beast couldn't get rid of Kirby!" the so-called King yelled angrily. "I thought you said that they were _improved _Demon Beasts!"

"Ah, but what of Kirby? He has sustained injuries, has he not?" Customer Service asked.

King Dedede's anger seemed to boil down a little. "Y-yeah, but-"

"That's just it," the humanoid grinned, and turned his back to the screen. "Call me later, would you? I'm awfully busy right now, trying to sort something out." The screen folded back into the wall, leaving King Dedede sitting there in disbelief.

"_What?_" he yelled angrily. "How _dare _he leave me here! What could be more important than _me?_"

* * *

Customer Service picked up a pen and began scribbling on a tablet when Dark Dream's voice echoed throughout the Teleportation Room. "_**Are you working on a temporary replacement for my assassin, as I asked you?**_"

"Yes, Dark Dream," Customer Service answered, continuing to scribble. "I managed to finish the machine I started two weeks ago, and I've come up with an appropriate design. I'm putting it into the system now."

"_**Good,**_" Dark Dream said, the tone of his voice unchanging. "_**Even though my little Hikaru is on her little "mission", we will need another hit-man to fill out for the jobs certain people want done.**_" The room then went quiet, and Customer Service put down his pen.

"This should be good," he said to himself as he placed the tablet into a small machine, under a strange red light. The door to the machine closed, and it made a small whirring sound as the picture Customer Service had drawn began to slowly appear on the screen in 3-D. "_Download complete._" The computer said.

He grinned in satisfaction as he pressed a red button, causing the image on the computer screen to slowly dissolve. Nearby, another big machine with a large door was shaking violently, the light bulbs on the top blinking all sorts of different colours. Once the image on the computer screen was completely dissolved, the machine's lights burst, and the machine made a dying sound. Customer Service pressed another red button, and the door was opened, smoke quickly escaping. Once the smoke was gone, a tall figure could be seen standing inside of the machine.

The strange figure stepped out of the machine, revealing himself to look like the same species as Hikaru. His hair was black and spiky, he wore a loose black t-shirt with loose black pants. A chain hung from his waist freely. He had black fingerless gloves on and black sneakers. His eyes glowed a blood red, making him look sinister and threatening.

"Say something," Customer Service ordered. Silence. "Do something." The strange person blinked in what seemed like confusion, but did not do anything.

"I see," Customer Service muttered, putting a finger under his chin thoughtfully. The person blinked and copied Customer Service, putting a finger under his chin. "Hm...It seems my machine had a few flaws. It's too bad it was only meant for one use." He turned to the creature and nodded. "Follow me."

The person blinked and followed Customer Service out of the room, copying his footsteps.

* * *

"_**Enter,**_" Dark Dream boomed from behind the Throne Room doors. They opened automatically to reveal Customer Service and the strange creature. "_**Ah...so it was successful?**_" he asked, leaning back in his throne.

"Somewhat," Customer Service said. "The machine was able to bring him to life...but he has no personality whatsoever."

Dark Dreams eyes widened. "_**WHAT?**_" he roared, leaning forward and slamming a fist against an armrest. Customer Service flinched slightly. The boy blinked and followed Dark Dream's actions.

"_What?_" he said in a rough but calm voice, slamming his fist into Customer Service's head.

Dark Dream raised an eyebrow. "Erm...however," Customer Service tried to explain, rubbing his head. "He can gain personality by watching and/or copying other people."

"_**Hm,**_" Dark Dream hummed thoughtfully. "_**Interesting...**_" He leaned back again. "_**Very well. Throw... **_**Kage...**_**into the Training Room for a few hours. Maybe then he'll have enough experience for this little hit-man assignment I have for him.**_"

"As you wish," Customer Service said, bowing. Kage blinked. "Come, Kage."

"As you wish," he said softly, bowing and imitating Customer Service.

* * *

Fumu and Bun sat on the couch watching T.V. after eating lunch. Hikaru sat below them, her mind wandering elsewhere. _That strange dream... _She thought. _What did it all mean? Was it Dark Dream trying to communicate with me? Trying...to mess with me? Ugh!_ Hikaru buried her face in her knees, when she felt something rough brush against her hand.

"Hm?" She looked up to see a bandaged up Kirby rubbing his head against her hand. "Oh. Hey, Kirby," she sighed. "What is it?"

"Poyokay?" Kirby asked, his blue eyes showing both curiosity and concern.

Hikaru's stomach twisted slightly at the sight of him covered in bandages. "I...I should be asking _you_ that," she said. Kirby stiffly put his paws up into the air and Hikaru hesitantly picked him up and set him in her lap. He cooed and snuggled closer to her.

"Wahm," he sighed.

_What am I doing? _Hikaru thought, a guilty expression plastered onto her face. _I'm supposed to kill him, and yet here I am, holding him! I'm supposed to be collecting info about Meta Knight..._

"_Hikaru?" _a familiar male voice rang in her head.

Hikaru's head shot up and her eyes widened. She looked around, but no one was there. "Uh...Fumu? Bun?" she asked, turning around slightly. "Did you say my name?"

"Uh...no." Bun answered, while Fumu shook her head.

"_Hikaru? Is that you?"_ the familiar voice said again.

"Oh my-" Hikaru stood up, Kirby still in her arms. "Fumu, Bun, I'll be right back." She ran out of their apartment, the two children looking at the door and then each other with confusion.

* * *

Hikaru closed the door behind her, and spoke in a whisper. "Hinote...is that..._you?_"

"_Holy crap..." _he said in a whisper. _"It _is _you..."_

"_Hinote?" _came another familiar voice, which was feminine and soft. _"Did you...manage to-"_

"_Koyuki! I got her! I got her!" _Hinote said excitedly to the feminine voice. _"It's her!"_

"_You...y-you did?" _Koyuki gasped. _"Hikaru...can you...?"_

"Guys..." You could hear the pure astonishment in her voice. "Wh-what...H-how..."

"_There was some sort of powerful barrier blocking me and Koyuki from using my telepathy to contact you! But that doesn't matter anymore! Where are you? Are you hurt?" _Hinote's voice began to raise from excitement and worry.

"I-I'm fine! B-but-"

"_Hikaru!" _Koyuki squealed. _"You're okay! You're still alive! I knew it! Mom and Dad have been worried sick about you! So have we! You have to tell us where you are so we can come get you!"_

"G-guys, please just listen-"

"_We've been so worried! It's almost been a year!" _Koyuki cried.

"I know, but please-"

"_It hasn't been the same without you..." _Hinote said, his voice wavering,

"S-stop-"

"_Hikaru, please-"_

"**Shut up!**" Hikaru shrieked. The voices in her head went dead silent. "I know you miss me, but I _can't come home!_"

"_Wh...what..."_

"You wouldn't _understand!_" Hikaru sniffed, her voice beginning to crack. "I...I love y-you guys too much..."

"_What? N-no! Hikaru don't block us out! We don't get it! I-" ..._Silence.

Hikaru slid down to the floor, her breath becoming shaky and unstable. Kirby, who had listened to her scream at something he couldn't hear, looked up at her with scared and worried eyes. "Poyokay...?"

"N-no..." she sniffed, a tear slowly falling down her face and landing on his head. "Not...p-poyokay..." Thunder could be heard, as well as the steady fall of rain in the torch-lit castle hallways as Hikaru tried her best to settle her emotions. She squeezed Kirby tightly, and he suddenly began to glow, but that glow soon disappeared when another voice was heard.

"Hikaru," Hikaru looked up to see Meta Knight standing in front of her, staring down at her with his amber-coloured eyes. "Is there something more to you than we see?"

She did her best to glare at him, but it didn't last long when her emotions swamped her over once again, and she began to cry, tears emerging like a never-ending river. Meta Knight stood there and watched her cry for about five minutes, when she suddenly lashed out at him. "What? Do you _like _watching me _cry? _Watching me _suffer?_"

The masked puffball remained silent.

"I bet you're smiling behind that crappy little mask of yours!" she spat. Still he remained silent. Hikaru breathed heavily and she continued yell at him for all it was worth; until she had absolutely nothing to say to him. She stood up, dropping Kirby to the ground, and she ran back inside of Fumu's apartment, into the guest room and slamming it shut.

She had left the entrance door wide open, and Fumu and Bun looked at Meta Knight with worry. "What happened out there?" Bun asked, looking over at the locked guest room door.

"Apparently, there is much more to her and her reasons for being here then we know," Meta Knight answered.

"Poyo!" Everyone looked at Kirby, who had managed to remove his bandages. All of the injuries he had sustained during that day were gone, as if he had never gotten into that vicious fight.

"Kirby...?" Fumu gasped. "How..." She looked up at Meta Knight. "Did...did she...?"

"Yes, I believe so," Meta Knight nodded.

"Yah," Kirby spoke up. "Wahm...but she sad."

Everyone turned their attention to the guest room, where they could hear more crying and sobbing. Another thunderclap could be heard outside, and the steady beat the of rain became more violent.

* * *

_**End of Chapter Seven**_


End file.
